


Watch the stars with me

by Rose_1444



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: F/F, USS Shenzhou (Star Trek)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:56:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23497882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_1444/pseuds/Rose_1444
Summary: Phillpa Georgiou is captain who nearly lost her first commander.  Or she is just woman who nearly lost love of her life ?
Relationships: Michael Burnham/Philippa Georgiou
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	Watch the stars with me

When she found her she sighed in realived. Her number one , her Michele Burham was standing by her back to her. She was wearing typical blue uniform. Her hair was still little messy from last mission. 

Philipa lips twitches in slightly smile. She make few more steps and loked from window as well. They could watch beautifull stars outside of their home ship USS Shenzou. 

"This beauty outside could take you from me " Her voice break silence on hall where they were standing. Michele did not loked on her Capitan. She did hear from Saru how much she did scared her. 

"I did not wanted to scare you Capitain " Michele did not moved her eyes from stars outside yet she still know its Philipa Georgiou who came behinde her. Find her. 

"I know Michael " Philippa voice was little raged as she loked over her first commander and really dear freind which had still her right arm covered in bandage. "Why you did not let doctor Culbert fix your arm ?" She asked moving her eyes back to stars which changed colour as they get into new solar system. 

"Because I deserve the pain "These words come out quickly of Michael lips. 

"No one and certainly not you deserve this pain " Phillpa said certainly now with that sort of voice she used on bridge. Her hand acted on own will as her fingers touched Michael heathly forearm. 

"I could kill of you "Michael said looking back on stars but touch of her capitain make her smile. She could not help herself. She moved fingers of her hurt hand and they connected with one of her Capitain. "I dont wanna lost you "These words Michael pulled through her lips with hard heath. She could not even imagine life diferently. She did learn to much from her "friend " from her capitain. She could not imagine that they would never talk anymore. 

"You did not done that. We are all genuinely curious about staff which universe hide before us. "Philipa said in soft tone she was used to use just when they were talking on private matters. " I am sure any of other officers would try same. You had just luck you did not end death. " It could seems that Capitan Georgiou did not think of Michael as someone special but she just wanted to calm her down and calm herself down. Since her heart beat wildly in her chest still only when she remembered on how her dear freind return from her mission. 

"I dont wanna lost you either "She said softly keeping her hand under Michael's and slowly loked up to her face. 

"Not just like my number one. "She said with gentl voice. It make Michael finaly loked up to capitan eyes. She did waited on what Philipa wanted to say but it loked like her words could not found a way from her throat. Philipa slowly cupped her face in her hands. 

"But as someone I care about deeply "Philipa spoke quietly as she meet Michael eyes. She in this moment realise that she can read trust and love in them as she was sure Michaele could see in hers. 

"I care about you too Capitan " These words come as answer but answer which make Philippa smile is when Michaele heathly hand touched her hips. 

"I ..."Philipa signed quitely she felt impossible maybe as if she would be young again and then decide to done something she always wanted to do. Her lips moved slowly and soon met with Michael's. Michael at first froze but soon started slowly answering on Philipa kiss. She could feel her captain nimbling on her lover lip and then using a tounge too soothe her delicate skin but it make her just open her lips and let their tongues meet for first. In this moment both woman forget on everything. Word and space stopped existing. 

"Capitan Georgiou to the bridge " The voice belong to Saru and it break atmosphere. 

Philipa slowly break the kiss. She leaned her forehead about Michael's "Captain's heart belong to you number one " Her voice was little teasing and joking but full of true. 

"Capitan Georgiou on bridge its urgent. " It was Saru again. 

"Then I am most happy person on USS Shenzou "Michael loked to her eyes with smiles. 

"Good. Then lisent Capitan orders " Philippa give her serious look. "First of all you return to sick bay and then " Her voice again became gentle. "You will come to join me to watch stars. Will you ?" She asked. 

"Always will watch stars with you "Michael smiled as she nodded and watched Philipa walking back to lift which was on end of corridor. Did they just kissed or it was dream? She will have to find out.


End file.
